


At First Site

by luckoftheirish (luckyirish418)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, More Feels, Smut, squint for Louis and Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyirish418/pseuds/luckoftheirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everyone! I would like to thank Liam for climbing up a lamp post during the Midnight Memories photo shoot. He was the sole inspiration for what you are about to read. I live on the East Coast of the United States, so I don’t know if I’ve done justice to the English heritage of Liam and Zayn. I hope you enjoy this either way. I’ll take constructive criticism as I’m certain this isn’t my last fic.  I would also like to thank Sementha ( I LOVE YOUR BLOG).  I’m terrible at these, but basically – Liam is a stripper and Zayn is a bartender at the club Liam dances at.<br/>Smut and plot, but mostly sexiness – because I’m a pervert and I’m really not sorry. Thank you for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Site

Zayn cleaned the bar and tried to forget everything that had happened over the last five hours. Arriving late to work meant missing the company meeting – he placed the blame for that solely on Harry’s shoulders. It wasn’t really Harry’s fault; neither of them could control traffic but being late meant he’d missed the introduction of the newest dancer. The newest dancer who’d been tall and seriously chiseled. Even from across the room and from behind the bar, Zayn could tell his eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate. As the dancer had moved across the stage Zayn had completely forgotten he was supposed to be mixing drinks, let alone where he was. “Liam” Zayn whispered to himself and then glanced around nervously to make sure no one heard him.  

Never in his life had he experienced such a soul shattering experience. His existence seemed to boil down to the man dancing on the stage. Zayn had seen his fair share of strippers who couldn’t dance, but had incredible bodies, so they still made their money. But Liam…Liam could really dance. He shook his head and heaved a sigh as he waited for the final round of glasses to come out of the small dishwasher at the bar. No matter how much effort he put into it, he simply couldn’t stop his mind from wandered back to the moment, a few hours ago, when his life irrevocably changed.

 

**

 

Liam took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He’d been dancing for years, but his foray into stripping began a few months ago. He was one year from getting his degree in Fire Science; he didn’t intend on being a stripper any longer than necessary – but right now it was necessary. University wasn’t cheap and he didn’t qualify for enough scholarship money to foot the bill.  He’d thought about asking his parents, but at the end of the day he wanted to do this himself.

Working five days a week at the music store in the mall couldn’t bring in half the money he could make dancing only three nights a week. He’d done his research and tonight was his first night dancing at The Yellow Monkey. A gay club two towns over from where he rented an apartment. They offered an all male review on Thursday, Friday and Saturday night. It was about forty minutes from his apartment, which was further than Liam would have liked to travel, but the club closer to home was…well…that was a situation he would prefer to never live through again.

At the first club, it turns out he was expected to strip _and_ be an escort. The escort part was conveniently left out of the interview process and Liam was certain it wasn’t in the description when he’d filled out the application.

Discovering sleeping with the clientele was required of him, would have been comical if he hadn’t been busy trying to keep two older women from forcibly removing his clothes. Finding two women in his changing room back stage after his one and only performance was shocking. Being assaulted was deplorable. He escaped, clothes intact, heading straight to the boss to complain.  The boss’ response?  “Make sure you charge enough money and that I get at least fifteen percent.” Liam shuddered as he remembered the unfortunate incident and was grateful he’d escaped with his dignity intact.

He closed his eyes, listened to the music bump, letting the beat seep into his blood stream and forgot all about his old job. During his interview to work at The Yellow Monkey, he’d asked very specific questions and was assured by the owner, Paul, he wouldn’t be asked to go home with anyone.

He heard the music from the last dancer fade and then a sultry voice announce him. “Please welcome to the stage the newest entertainer at The Yellow Monkey. Nightridge!!” Liam heard the cheers and catcalls and smiled. His stage name was given to him by the lovely costume lady, Lou. She was a beautiful girl with dyed white hair. She’d bustled around him and found him a couple outfits to choose from. Lou was an absolute sweetheart and Liam was already a little bit in love with her. In a platonic way of course; having never loved a woman he wasn’t related to. Liam had known he was gay since before his tenth birthday. His parents and sisters had been nothing but supportive and Liam had never found or had a reason to hide who he was.

He took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage as the first strains of Rihanna’s “Skin” began to play. The slow beat always made him feel sexy and he loved sliding across the floor as the song played.

When Liam danced he didn’t think about anything. He let himself feel the music and feed off the energy of the crowd. He worked hard for his body and showing it off never bothered him. If anything he was extremely turned on watching eyes devour him as he removed clothing to reveal more of his body – and he used that energy to give the clientele the show they deserved.

He stepped slowly across the stage, highlighted with only a blue light and wrapped both of his hands around the pole in the middle.  He flexed and spun himself upside down just as the rest of the stage lights came on. He let himself slowly slide down, until his forehead was nearly touching the stage. Using the muscles in his arms and abs he bent at the waist, keeping his legs straight and showing off his ass. He’d yet to reveal his face.

Liam saw a few dollars land on the stage as he lowered his feet to the floor, grinding leisurely against the pole. He gradually stood up turning to face the crowd. He let the music take him where it wanted as he tore his white tank top down the center and heard the crowd cheer over the sound of the music.

The tight spandex shorts he was wearing came next, leaving him in only a nude colored thong, which left very little to the imagination. He was half hard from the music and from rubbing his hands over his body as he floated across the dance floor. It was only as he grabbed hold of the pole again, getting ready to finish up his act, that he met the eyes of the man behind the bar.

Even from across the room he could see the lust and desire. It broke his concentration for a moment before he made his way around the edge of the stage, letting patrons stuff money in his thong. He felt the occasion hand and fingers grip and grab, but nothing that went beyond curiosity and the desire to touch just once. Each time he looked up, the dark mysterious stranger, behind the bar, with the hypnotic eyes was staring at him. He bit his lip and offered a small smile before spinning around and moving smoothly back to the center of the stage. He whirled around the pole a final time as the music came to a halt and the stage went black.

There were catcalls as he made his way backstage where Lou was waiting with a robe. He slid into the silk and smiled when someone handed him a rather large stack of bills that had been collected from the stage. He thanked Lou quietly and went to change into his clothes. He figured he could sneak out the back; he wasn’t exactly up for hanging out his first night. He knew he had been the last dancer and it was nearly closing time, he figured he’d come in early again tomorrow and spend some time getting to know the people he would be working with – specifically the exotic looking man behind the bar.

 

**

 

Zayn closed and locked the club’s door behind him. It wasn’t often that he closed alone, but tonight Harry had skipped out early to go on a date with Louis. As far as Zayn was concerned it was about time. Louis had been hanging at the club every weekend for a month trying to get Harry to go out with him. He was honestly tired of watching Louis throw himself at Harry and he was beyond exhausted with listening to Harry talk about how he _didn’t_ like Louis, when he clearly did.

The two left a couple hours ago to see the midnight showing at the Classic Theater in The Square. Zayn didn’t understand going to the movies on a date. What was the point? You sit together, in the dark, watching a movie while not talking and learning nothing about each other, but…to each his own.

He heard the muttering and quiet curses before he saw the car, two spots from his, with the hood up. He couldn’t see who was working under the hood, but figured he’d offer his help. He stuffed his hands in his pockets attempting to ward off the chill in the early September air. He opened his mouth to offer a standard greeting, but couldn’t find his voice when a pair of amber eyes locked on his.

Liam was too irritated to spend time admiring, but he definitely noticed, the man he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since they’d made eye contact earlier. When the stranger continued to only stare, Liam broke the silence. “It’s old and cranky and apparently I don’t know as much about fixing cars as I thought I did.”

Zayn chuckled and closed the distance to stand next to Liam. Together they stared under the hood of Liam’s car. “Do you think you just need a jump?”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t think so. It won’t turn over at all. The last time I had it in the mechanic told me the alternator was going and I think it finally went.”

“That sucks.” Zayn extended his hand. “I’m Zayn by the way. We didn’t get to meet earlier, I was late for work.”

Liam grasped Zayn’s hand before he thought about the grease currently coating his fingers. “I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you.” When their hands met, Liam felt electricity shoot through his fingers, up his arm and stop his heart. He was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to notice Zayn’s eyes go wide as saucers before he schooled his features back to neutral.

Zayn slowly let the breath he was holding escape his lungs. He was aware of every molecule in his body and each and every one was screaming for him to find out what Liam’s hands would feel like spread across his body. Zayn attempted to get himself under control by remembering he wasn’t in fact a horny teenager, but an adult who had experienced attraction before. He was absolutely enthralled with the man standing in front of him. If he thought Liam was potent dancing on stage he was damn near unmanageable this close up. His skin looked soft and glowed even under the harsh parking lot lights. “Do you work tomorrow?”

Liam couldn’t tear his gaze away from Zayn. He was all sharp edges, dark hair and alluring eyes. Liam was sure in that moment he had never seen anyone as dazzling. _And since when did he use words like dazzling to describe a guy?_ “Yeah…” Liam said on a sigh, already calculating how much a taxi was going to cost him to get home. He could take the metro bus to work, but that still meant finding a ride home tomorrow too, not to mention what it would cost to get his car towed and then get the giant heap of crap fixed. Maybe Niall could give him a ride, if he didn’t have plans with his girlfriend. He was so lost in his own thoughts he missed what Zayn said. “Sorry mate, what did you say?”

Zayn smiled and Liam was walloped, he’d never in his life been this attracted to someone so quickly. It was a bit disconcerting and he did his best to clamp down on it, they worked together and it wouldn’t do any good to appear like a creepy stalker.

“I asked if you need a ride home.” Zayn nodded towards his car. “I don’t mind.”

“I really appreciate that, but I live about forty minutes away in Wendover.” Liam took an unconscious step back when Zayn’s mouth fell open. “What? What did I say?”

Zayn grinned, teeth pressed against his teeth. “That’s where I live.”

“You’re kidding?” Liam couldn’t help but grin back at how small the world really was.

Zayn loved the way Liam smiled with his whole face; _whoa…easy there…love? He’d seen this guy for the first time only hours ago and had officially met him minutes ago. He couldn’t possible love anything about him. Could he?_ He wasn’t going to take any time to analyze it right now, not when Liam was staring at him as if he could tell what he was thinking. “So…ride?”

“Sure, I appreciate it.” Liam slammed the hood and scooted around Zayn. He couldn’t resist brushing their shoulders together and was rewarded when he heard Zayn’s audible gasp. He held his smile to himself until he was digging his bag out of the backseat and locking the car behind him. He turned and caught Zayn’s gaze skimming the length of his body. Their eyes snapped together and the air crackled.

Zayn spun on his heels, pretending his cheeks weren’t burning with blush and walked with purpose towards his car.  There was no point in pretending Liam hadn’t just caught him staring at his ass. And since Liam had seen him staring earlier while he dancing, any pretense that he wasn’t interested just flew right out the window. If he was being honest with himself, when Liam bent over to get his bag and Zayn felt himself go hard, he wanted Liam under him, over him and more importantly in him.

Zayn unlocked Liam’s door and opened it. Liam didn’t slip inside; instead he slanted his body towards Zayn’s, enjoying the way their breath mixed. Liam scanned Zayn’s face, fixing his eyes on lips that were pink and slightly chapped; he couldn’t stop himself from wetting his own lips as he imagined what it would feel like to kiss him. “Are you this nice to all the dancers?”

Zayn bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head before murmuring, “I don’t usually talk to any of the dancers.” He waited until Liam looked at him. “Most are overly sure of themselves and don’t want anything to do with a bartender.”

“I’m pretty sure of myself, but I think I’m going to enjoy getting to know this bartender.” Liam smiled, winked and climbed into the car.

Zayn felt a shiver slide down his spine before closing the door behind Liam. Earlier he thought his life had been irrevocable changed; now he didn’t think – he knew.

 

They chatted about nothing and everything on the ride home. By the time Liam they began maneuvering through town, he knew that Zayn was saving up to enroll in art school and Zayn knew that Liam was one year away from graduating from University so he could become a fire fighter.

During a brief lull in the conversation, Liam began humming to the Drake song playing quietly in the background. Zayn reached over and turned the volume up. Before long they were both singing along and bouncing in their seats.

“If you take the next left, my apartment complex is the second on the right.”

Zayn gapped at Liam yet again, “you have to be kidding?”

Liam turned to Zayn. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not going to believe me or you are going to think…ummm…well I don’t really know what you are going to think.”

Liam waited for him to continue, but Zayn remained silent as he pulled in and parked in one of the reserved spots. Liam simply sat there frozen when Zayn shut the car off and got out. He sat for another moment before climbing out himself. “Zayn?”

“This is where I live. Apartment 402. Harry and I have lived here for about a year, we actually just resigned our lease.”

Liam stood for a moment before his face broke out in a huge grin. He walked around the car to stand next to Zayn. He leaned close, because he liked the way his heart raced when they were this close and he really liked watching Zayn’s eyes widen. “It’s almost like it was fate.” Liam didn’t step back only smirked when Zayn’s tongue snuck out to wet his lips. He didn’t know what was going to happen or where this was going to go, but he knew he wasn’t ready to let whatever was happening end. “Are you hungry?”

Zayn shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of his Liam induced daze. “I could eat, but I can’t cook for shit.”

“That’s okay. I can. Plus I’m still a little jazzed up from tonight. You want to come up and I’ll make us something to eat?”

It took Zayn less than a second to decide he wasn’t ready to go home either. “I’d love to.”

 

**

 

Zayn sat on the counter, across from where Liam worked at the stove, his head resting against the cabinet behind him. He was enjoying watching Liam move gracefully around the kitchen – that’s what had caught his attention from the very beginning, how Liam moved. This apartment was set up a bit different then his. Instead of a second bedroom, his kitchen was a bit larger with a counter island in the center and a small dining area big enough for a small table.

He wasn’t surprised by Liam’s ability to make everything look simple and effortless, he was surprised by how very turned on he was. His heart was racing and all he could think about was running his hands up and down those strong back muscles that flexed each time Liam tossed whatever he was cooking in the pan or moved to grab another ingredient for whatever was filling the apartment with a mouth watering aroma.

Liam turned and smiled at Zayn. “This has to simmer for a bit. Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.”

Liam stepped closer to Zayn, sliding himself between his legs. He slipped his hands slowly from Zayn’s knees to his hips, kneading gently and watching Zayn the whole time. Zayn’s hands went to Liam’s chest on instinct. “The glasses are in the cabinet behind your head.”

Zayn nodded but didn’t move. “It’s almost like it was fate.” In the next breath he fisted his fingers in Liam’s shirt and tugged them together, he lips ghosting over Liam’s when he whispered. “If I’m reading this wrong, now is the time to tell me.”

“You aren’t reading anything wrong Zayn, but I want you to know that this isn’t something I’ve ever done.”

Zayn jerked his head back. “Ever?!”

“I meant gone home with someone from a club.” Liam laughed and shook his head. “I’m into guys. I’m into you.”

Zayn sighed in relief. “Well technically _I_ came home with you.” The teasing did nothing to alleviate the tension steadily building between them. “I’m into you too. It’s going to sound cheesy as fuck but I don’t think I’ve ever been into someone like I’m into you.”

Liam tightened his fingers and brought Zayn to the edge of the counter, pressing their bodies together from chest to groin. Zayn’s arms effectively trapped between them. “Not cheesy and the feeling is definitely mutual. Now can we stop talking so I can taste you?”

Zayn nearly whimpered as he eliminated the minute distance between their lips. At the first gentle touch he couldn’t hold back the groan at the back of his throat. He could feel Liam’s heart pounding against the fingers he’s spread across Liam’s chest when he’d tugged them together. He wanted more. He needed more. So he took more. Licking at the seam of Liam’s lips begging for entrance; he allowed the invasion without hesitation.

Liam shifted slightly and Zayn freed his arms, immediately burying his fingers in Liam’s hair. Zayn tasted like mint and the slight tang of the cigarette he’d smoked in the car on the ride home. Liam never knew he liked that flavor; maybe he just liked it when his tongue was warring with Zayn’s. Liam palmed Zayn’s ass, squeezing wickedly, before skimming his hands up and under Zayn’s t-shirt. The skin was heated under his finger tips and he found when he scraped his nails along Zayn’s sides he made a sound in his throat that Liam wanted to hear over and over again.

Zayn brought his legs up and wrapped them around Liam’s waist. He was straining against his jeans and his erection pulsed when Liam rocked his hips forward, sliding his growing hardness along Zayn’s. Liam was wearing sweatpants and Zayn felt every solid inch press between his legs. He tore his lips from Liam’s and savagely attacked his throat. Nipping, biting and sucking on any bit of skin his lips could reach.  He felt Liam’s arms tense right before he was being lifted off the counter. He tightened his legs and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, pulling back to look into eyes nearly black with passion.

Liam smiled, enjoying the shocked look on Zayn’s face at his casual show of strength. His hands massaged Zayn’s ass as he maneuvered them out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat on the couch, settling in as Zayn’s straddled his waist.

Zayn was slowly losing any sense of control and he wanted, no _needed_ , Liam to feel the same way he was – wild, uncontrolled, his emotions unmanageable. He pressed his hips down and watched the russet color of Liam’s eyes disappear as his pupils dilated. He untangled his arms from around Liam’s neck, reaching between them tugging Liam’s shirt off almost violently. He was even more impressive up close. “Jesus Liam, I’m not even sure that you are real.”

Liam rocked his hips up into Zayn. “Does this feel real?”

Zayn pinched both of Liam’s nipples and smashed their lips together. He was rewarded by a deep rumbling sound that he could feel and taste.

Liam managed to get Zayn’s shirt off when their lips parted briefly. He held Zayn away from him long enough to examine the long lean muscles and the ink that decorated his sinuous body. He ran his fingers along the defined muscles of Zayn’s abs until they were both breathless with anticipation.

Zayn began pulling against Liam’s shoulders, desperate for them to be horizontal. He wanted Liam on top of him. When Liam shifted Zayn was filled with triumph which was immediately replaced by annoyance when the oven timer in the kitchen began to beep.

Liam smoothly pulled their lips apart, still holding Zayn close. Their ragged breathing and the monotonous beep from the oven the only sound in the room. Liam grinned. “Still hungry?”

Zayn urged his hips into Liam’s. “Not for food.” He leaned in to lick at Liam’s lips.

“I promised to feed you and that’s what I’m going to do.” Zayn leaned back to look at Liam. “Zayn…” Liam sighed and shook his head as he trailed off.

“What is it Liam?” Zayn was afraid he was going to say this was a mistake and they should just be friends. _Please God, don’t say we should just be friends._

“I don’t want to rush this or ruin this. I think we could be good…really good if I’m being honest with you.” Liam finally brought his eyes up to Zayn’s. Zayn was surprised by the blush that smattered his cheeks. Here was a guy that stripped in front of room full of people, but was blushing because he was talking about his feelings. Zayn was a goner.

“Me either Liam. I’d hate for you to think all I wanted was to get you in bed. Because I want that, I really want that, but it’s definitely not all I want from you.”

“Good. Let’s eat.”

 

**

 

Liam’s alarm woke him like every morning. He rolled out of bed and couldn’t help the grin that covered his face as he replayed last night in his mind.

They had just finished eating when Zayn’s phone rang, it was Harry. Harry was home from his date and had forgotten his keys. Something he did on a regular basis apparently and was currently sitting on the steps outside.

Liam palmed his morning erection when he thought about how Zayn had said good bye.

“I have to go. I don’t want to go, but I have to go.” Zayn climbed out of his seat and climbed onto Liam’s lap.  The kiss had been searing and Liam wasn’t sure the top of his head hadn’t popped off and hit the ceiling. “I’ll pick you up at 4. Sound good?”

Liam could only nod. He was lost in Zayn’s eyes - completely hypnotized. He couldn’t resist biting onto Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn let him and then reciprocated before soothing the bite with his tongue.

“Thanks for dinner Liam.” Zayn rose off Liam and made his way to the door.

The door had already closed behind Zayn before Liam’s brain started to work again.

His brain was working fine now and so were other parts of his body. He stroked himself slowly to completion and it was Zayn’s name that escaped his lips as he came all over his hand and stomach. He really hoped Zayn was doing the same thing right now.

 

**

 

Zayn was in the shower, listening to Harry go on and on about his date last night. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “Can you please go away so I can shower in peace?!”

“You mean can I go away so you can jerk off and think about Nightridge.” Harry said it with a smile on his face and a sneer in his voice.

“His name is Liam.” Zayn muttered before he could stop himself.

Harry and Zayn had known each other since they were five. The look on Zayn’s face last night was all it took for Harry to know that Zayn was in deeper then he’d ever been.  He thought it was wonderful and definitely over due, but what kind of best friend would he be if he didn’t tease.

Zayn sighed and stuck his head under the hot water. “And I have no idea what I’m going to do.”

Harry smiled and headed for the door. “I’ll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to enjoy this. You have been looking for someone to make you happy since we turned eighteen and you thought The Asshole broke your heart. I saw you last night and I heard you talk about him last night. Try and enjoy yourself. Yeah?”

Zayn wanted to hit Harry for even mentioning The Asshole, but he would only be lying to himself if he didn’t admit the man had crossed his mind after leaving Liam last night. Jerome had been good with words and had said all the right things. Only as soon as he’d taken Zayn’s virginity, he’d disappeared like he had never existed. Everything in Zayn was telling him Liam was nothing like that.

“Zayn?”

“I will Harry. I promise.” Zayn listened to the door click closed and took himself back to last night. He wrapped his hand around his erection and thought about Liam’s hands on his ass, the feel of Liam’s rock hard arms wrapped around him and how soft Liam’s hair was when tangled in his hands. It was those thoughts and the thought of so much more that brought him to a violent completion.

 

**

 

At 3:45 Liam heard the knock on his door. He was running late, like he’d been all day. He kept catching himself standing around daydreaming about a dark eyed bartender. He left late for his run, knowing he was going to be pushing it getting back and ready for 4, but he couldn’t skip his run. His phone started ringing as soon as he walked through the door and one of these days he’d remember to check the caller ID before answering; today hadn’t been that day. It was his mom and she’d kept him on the phone for nearly a half hour, so he was currently just getting out of the shower.

Liam yelled “come in!” as he finished drying off in the bathroom.

Zayn hesitated for only a moment before entering the apartment. He was worried it was going to be awkward. He was hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. He wasn’t prepared for Liam to appear in the entry way between the bathroom and bedroom in a towel, water dripping from his hair and sliding down his chest.

“Sorry. I’m running late, my mom called and well…I was a bit distracted today.” When Zayn just continued to stare at him, Liam froze on his path towards his bedroom. “What? Are you okay?”

Zayn smiled. “I’m fine Liam. It’s just ummm…you are a lot to take in.”

Liam chuckled. “You saw more than this at the club last night.”

“I did, but that’s different and you know it.”

Liam nodded. “It is different. Maybe we can talk about how it’s different after work tonight. I was thinking we could go out and grab something to eat.”

Zayn only heard half of what Liam said because he’d started to gesture with his hands and his towel was slipping on his waist. “We can do whatever you want Liam, but I can’t talk to you when you aren’t wearing any clothes.”

Liam beamed and turned his back to Zayn. “I’m going to test that theory very soon.”

 

**

 

The club was quieter than normal for a Friday night. Zayn was doing his best not to think about Liam, but Harry wasn’t helping and neither was Louis. Apparently one date meant that Louis was now privy to Zayn’s personal life. He would have liked to rip Harry a new one, but he liked Louis and Louis made Harry happy and really that’s all he could ask for.

He kept serving and making drinks on auto pilot. He knew his tips were suffering tonight, because he was incapable of making any form of small talk. Harry was working the end of the bar that served the tables, which meant Zayn was in charge of the bar area and dishes.

About ten minutes before Liam was to take the stage, _yes he’s that pathetic and has been clock watching,_ Harry came up behind. “Zayn take a hike. You’re pining and it’s driving me insane.”

“Shut it you git.” Zayn reached for the cloth and began wiping down the bar for the fiftieth time tonight.

“You’re a nutter.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder and slowly turned him around. “I got this. It’s quiet and I know you can find a better way to spend your time. Plus you covered for me last night. I owe you.”

Zayn relented, because Harry did owe him and if he didn’t take advantage now he may never get another opportunity. “Yeah, okay. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Harry grinned at him. “I do, but you aren’t going to want to hear it mate.” From his seat at the bar Louis snorted.

Zayn saved himself the stress of responding to either of them and went to the end of the bar and sat down, watching the stage and waiting.

The music started first and again the stage was highlighted in a blue hue. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins when the stage lights came up and Liam was standing front and center. He was wearing a white tank top, tight jeans with rips in both knees and a bandana in his back pocket. Liam moved with such style and charm that everyone in the club, but especially Zayn, couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Liam was dancing to _The Motto_ , by Drake. Zayn felt his face practically crack in two when he remembered the two of them singing together in the car last night.

He watched Liam move around the stage. Zayn caught himself holding his breath as Liam approached that damn pole. Liam ground against it, moving his body in ways that were more than suggestive. It felt more evocative because every chance Liam got, he looked right over at him, amber eyes full of lust and a promise of so much more.

Zayn saw Liam’s biceps flex as he pulled himself up onto the pole suspending himself upside down. He knew exactly what those arms felt like when they were wrapped around his body and just the thought had him hardening in his jeans. Liam wrapped his legs around the pole and twisted down to the ground.

 He placed his hands against the stage and slowly lowered his legs. Zayn’s mouth watered as he spread his legs and stood up. When he leisurely pulled his tank over his head and tossed it into the crowd Zayn could feel the intensity building inside of him along with the music. Zayn tore his eyes away from Liam long enough to watch an attractive man next to the stage, dive for the shirt and bring it to his face.

Zayn squashed the surge of jealousy when he looked back at Liam, who was only looking at him. Liam slowly released the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. The pants pooled onto the stage, leaving him in a green thong. Liam gradually made his way around the stage; stroking and caressing himself, constantly moving to the music filling the club. He would occasionally stop and let someone place money in his thong, but he never left the protection of the stage and he never touched anyone back. As soon as the lights went out Zayn left his seat at the bar and headed out back. 

 

**

 

Liam glanced at the empty stool at the end of the bar once he’d made his way back stage. He hadn’t seen Zayn leave the seat, but figured he must have had work to do. Lou greeted him backstage and he slipped into the robe she was holding. He waited until Tony, he was the owner’s son and collected the stage tips for all the dancers, had handed him his money and made his way to his dressing room. He loved that he had his own room because he appreciated the privacy. 

He entered the room and out of habit locked the door behind him. He took off his robe and hung it on the back of the door and jumped clean out of his skin when a low whistle sounded behind him.  Impulse had him grabbing the robe and spinning at the same time, holding the robe in front of him like a shield.

He must have been white as a sheet, because Zayn was up and crossing to him before he could form words. “Easy there Liam, I was just trying to surprise you.”

Liam attempted to laugh, but Zayn heard the struggle. “It worked. I’m surprised.”

“I’m sorry mate; I didn’t mean to scare you.” Zayn reached up and put his arms around Liam pulling him towards him. He didn’t relax until he felt Liam ease against him.

“It’s okay really. I just had a bad experience not that long ago at the first club I worked at. A couple women snuck into my dressing room and I, well, barely escaped if you catch my drift.”

“Jesus Liam, that sounds horrible.”

“It was horrible, but not as bad as telling the owner what happened and having him let me know he was really a pimp and more then dancing was expected of me.”

Zayn pulled Liam towards the couch and pulled him down next to him. “I’m glad you are okay and I’m sorry I startled you.”

Liam smiled and breathed for the first time since Zayn had taken him by surprise. “It’s okay. I’m really glad you’re here. So…what did you think?”

“What did I think? Well, I think it will be easier to show you what I thought.

He leaned in and kissed Liam tenderly. It was a meeting of lips, full of the guarantee Zayn had seen in Liam’s eyes while he’d been dancing. The kiss felt like a sanctuary and Zayn knew he would never get enough. They were still sitting on the couch. Torsos turned towards each other, hands held together tightly, tucked in Zayn’s lap.

“Liam…I want…please…” Zayn pulled back slightly but Liam chased his lips until there was no space between them.

Liam dragged his lips away from Zayn, their eyes blown wide with desire. Zayn’s insides twisted and for the first time in his life he believed in love at first site. “I want too, badly…but I don’t want it here.” Zayn opened his mouth to argue, but Liam kissed him instead. He spoke with their lips together. “I want to take my time with you.” Liam pressed their lips together again before resting his forehead against Zayn’s. “I want you alone. I want candles and romance and I really really want you in my bed.” Zayn groaned before savagely attacking Liam’s lips again.

“I want, but you have me wound tighter then a top and I have to taste you.”

It was Liam’s turn to groan. He couldn’t do anything to stop Zayn from climbing over his body and pushing him flat onto the couch. Zayn knelt on the couch between Liam’s legs.

Zayn took his mouth on a devout journey along Liam’s chest, pushing the robe still pooled in his lap to the floor. He never stopped anywhere for long, his desire tangible and frantic, the sound Liam made when he swirled his tongue around Liam’s nipple was like balm to his soul.

Zayn used nimble fingers to get Liam out of the lime green thong he was wearing. “You know…” Zayn’s tongue licked out to skim the indents of Liam’s ab muscles. “Green is my favorite color.”

Liam laughed and then hissed when Zayn’s tongue licked the head of his penis before curling around the tip. He had finally gained enough composure to push himself up onto his elbows to watch Zayn work. Zayn may have been worked up, but Liam was quickly worked over.

Zayn didn’t waste any time taking all of Liam in his mouth, sucking him straight to the back of his throat. He grinned around Liam’s cock when Liam mewled and fell back onto the cushion. Zayn used one hand to match the rhythm of his mouth while the other fondled Liam’s balls.

He never wanted the sounds rumbling out of Liam to stop. Every time he heard Liam say his name, his own cock twitched. He knew without a doubt he wanted Liam to be his in every possible way and he wanted to be Liam’s.

“Zayn…wait…I’m going to come.” Liam attempted to pull Zayn up.

Zayn’s lips came free with an obscene pop and Liam moaned. “I said I wanted to taste you, so let me taste you.”

“Fuck.”

Zayn wrapped his lips back around Liam and hollowed his cheeks. It was only seconds later that he felt Liam’s whole body stiffen and then the brutal explosion. A guttural moan escaped both of them and Zayn swallowed everything Liam had to offer.

Zayn crawled his way up Liam’s body and curled into him. He sighed when strong arms came up and coiled around him, pulling him even closer. With his head against Liam’s chest he could hear his heart galloping and grinned knowing he’d done that. They lay still for a moment before he heard Liam whisper. “Come here.”

Zayn looked up to find Liam staring down at him. “I’m right here.”

“Kiss me. I really need you to kiss me.” Zayn closed the distance and delicately brought his lips to Liam’s. Neither of them closed their eyes. They watched each other as Liam’s hands roamed all over the contours of Zayn’s back, wandering down until he was gripping his ass.

He swept inside Zayn’s mouth with his tongue, tasting himself, before bringing his hands up to frame Zayn’s face. He only closed his eyes after watching Zayn’s flutter closed. They lay tangled together on the couch until they were both breathing normally. Liam could feel Zayn straining and pressing against his thigh and he desperately needed to get Zayn home. “So I know I asked you to go out to dinner with me, but I think I changed my mind.”

Zayn couldn’t stop the smile. “Oh yeah? What did you have in mind instead?”

“I would like you to come home with me and I would love to wake up with you tomorrow morning.”

“I would love that. Let’s get out of here.”

 

**

 

Liam had Zayn’s back pressed against the door as soon as it was shut and locked. Zayn buried his fingers in Liam’s hair, tugging as Liam fused his lips against his neck. “I want to mark you.”

“Oh God please…” Zayn moaned and held Liam where he was.

Liam tore Zayn’s shirt off, sucking small marks all along the length of Zayn’s collarbone, above the words written in a language he didn’t understand. He pulled back to admire his handy work and took a moment to enjoy the few. Zayn’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back, lips parted and he was panting. Liam couldn’t resist attacking Zayn’s lips with his own.

Their tongues warred with each other as Liam reached for the snap of Zayn’s jeans. Zayn snuck away moving just a few feet away, but any distance at this point was too far and Liam turned and pulled him back in. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Zayn smiled, letting his eyes rake up and down Liam’s gorgeous body. “I have a favor to ask.”

Liam snorted. “You could ask for anything right now.”

“I want you to dance for me.”

“What?!” Liam was more than a little taken back and wasn’t exactly sure what he meant.

“Well, I sorta have a confession to make.” When Liam only stared at him Zayn continued.  “I asked Paul why you never work the floor before or after you dance, because I know a lot of the other dancers make extra money giving private shows.” Zayn knew he was blushing, but he really needed to get this out. He knew the reward would be worth this embarrassment. “And he told me that you specifically stated during your interview that you don’t do lap dances.”

Liam nodded. “That’s right I don’t.”

“Because you never have or because you don’t want to?”

Liam shrugged and kissed Zayn. “I love dancing and if I could make the money I make stripping **just** dancing…I would, in a heartbeat – but you and I both know I can’t. It’s just never seemed worth it and the one time I did, I felt cheap after and I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

Zayn ran his hands along the taunt lines of Liam’s chest, before leaning in to softly kiss his neck. He licked along his jaw line, nipping sinfully before soothing the bite with his tongue. “I’m requesting a private show. I promise I won’t make you feel cheap. I haven’t been able to stop fantasizing about it since I saw you dance.”

“Zayn…”

“Please Liam. I…ummm…” Zayn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I know we just met, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

“If you keep saying stuff like that to me I’m going to have to keep you.”

“Honestly Liam, I don’t want to go anywhere. Ever.” Liam was looking at him so intently he figured he’d pushed too far and said too much, but just as he was about to try and lighten the situation Liam pushed him into one of his kitchen chairs. Zayn had been so caught up in the melted chocolate that was Liam’s eyes that he hadn’t noticed himself being maneuvered through the kitchen.

Liam placed his legs on either side of Zayn’s and slowly lowered himself until he was sitting on Zayn’s thighs. He took both of Zayn’s hands and placed them behind his back. “The no touching rule needs to be in effect or this show will be over very soon. Okay?”

Zayn nodded and kept eyes full of desire and covetousness on Liam’s. Liam stood leisurely making sure to rub his t-shirt covered chest along Zayn’s bare one. He walked across the living room to the stereo and hit play and then shuffle on his I-Pod. He couldn’t hold back the laugh when TLC’s “Red Light Special” started to play.

He weaved his way back to Zayn, letting the slow beat and jazzy feel of the music seep into him. He was already more then turned on, but he wanted to do whatever it took to keep that dark dangerous look in Zayn’s eyes. He flicked the light switch on his way by, plunging the room into darkness.

Zayn felt full of electricity, his other senses instantly turned up as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He could hear Liam moving around the room and then heard the scrapping sound of a match. He focused his eyes and saw Liam lighting a trio of candles on a shelf across from him, filling the room with soft light. If possible Liam looked more beautiful and fantastic.

Zayn really hoped he wasn’t dreaming, because he wasn’t sure how he would survive if Liam wasn’t real. “So I get romance after all?” He knew his voice was scratchy, but he couldn’t do anything about it. His mouth had gone dry as soon as he’d witnessed Liam bathed in candlelight.

“We get romance, whenever and however we want it Zayn. Every single time.”

Zayn was still processing the words when Liam put his back to him and bent over, his ass right in Zayn’s face.

“Liam…” Zayn couldn’t stop the whisper as he took his gaze over Liam’s tight ass, encased in sweatpants.

Liam looked back at Zayn without standing and smiled. “This what you want?”

Zayn didn’t even try to speak but only nodded, never removing his eyes from Liam’s backside.

Liam removed his shoes and gradually straightened his body, until he was standing at his full height. Without turning around he slowly removed his sweatpants. He hadn’t bothered to put on any boxers, so he revealed the object of Zayn’s focused gaze in all its glory. Liam heard the soft moan behind him and another one a bit louder as he rocked his hips sensually to the music.

With his back still to Zayn he removed his t-shirt, before twisting around and sitting down on Zayn’s lap. He moved in closer than before so that his erection, which was standing straight up and resting against his stomach, was pressed between the two of them.

“Jesus Liam. I don’t know how much of this I can take.” Zayn leaned forward, demanding more from Liam without actually saying anything.

Liam tilted his head into Zayn, running his tongue along the shell of his ear. In a low voice, gone raspy with need, he spoke right against Zayn’s ear. “I think you can handle everything I have to offer.” He continued to suck and lick as he rocked their hips together. He took his hands on an unhurried tour of Zayn’s back and shoulders.

Zayn forgot that he wasn’t supposed to be touching and brought his hands to Liam’s hips. It was even more erotic to feel Liam rocking against him and feel the soft skin under his fingertips.

Liam never stopped the rhythm of his body as he kissed a path from Zayn’s ear, across his jaw, stopping short of their lips touching. “I want you naked.”

Zayn whimpered his agreement as Liam slid his hands down Zayn’s bare chest. Liam stood and unbuttoned Zayn’s jeans as they slowly stood together. Zayn wasn’t convinced his legs would hold him, so kept a firm grip on Liam’s shoulders.

Liam continued to rub and grind on him as together they tore away his jeans, soon they were both naked. Liam knew he’s found salvation when Zayn’s naked body pressed against his. “Shows over.”

“Yes. Bed. Now.” Zayn didn’t know who dragged who, but they staggered into Liam’s bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. It was dark in Liam’s room and he wanted to see everything that was about to happen. Before he could ask Liam to turn on the light, Liam was reaching over and hitting the lamp.

They kissed long and hard until neither could breathe without the others lips. Each stroked and caressed any skin they could reach. Liam let Zayn roll him onto his back, spreading his legs as Zayn slotted himself between his legs.

Zayn had been certain when they left the club that he’d be begging Liam to take him, but now that he was here he wanted to take Liam, more with every moment that passed. “I want to be inside you.”

Liam brought his legs up and wrapped them around Zayn’s waist. “I want you inside me, but on one condition.”

“Anything Liam. Tell me what you want.” Zayn couldn’t stop his lips from marking Liam’s chest. Knowing that tomorrow when he was dancing on the stage, everyone would see the mark and Zayn would know it was his.

“I want you to let me rim you later. I want my tongue inside you when you come all over my hand.”

Zayn gasped and rocked his hips, sliding his cock in between the crack of Liam’s ass. “Yes. Fuck yes babe.” Zayn licked along Liam’s neck as Liam’s hands gripped his ass. “Where’s the lube and condoms?”

Liam rolled them over on the bed, switching their positions. He reached over and opened the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and an unopened box of condoms.

Zayn reversed their positions yet again and brought himself up to his knees. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the bed. “Lift up babe.” Liam followed the instruction without delay, he was completely pliant to anything Zayn wanted and Zayn found it incredibly erotic. 

“Zayn?”

Zayn looked up and saw the indecision in Liam’s eyes. “Is this what you want?”

“It is. It really is, but I’ve only ever bottomed once before and I, ummm, well…I wasn’t very good at it.”

Zayn leaned over Liam and brought their lips together. “I’d bet a month’s pay it was them and not you.” He didn’t give Liam a chance to say anything else. With their lips dancing over each other’s he slipped one lube slicked finger around Liam’s hole and inside.

Liam gasped and clenched around the intrusion, but Zayn was tender and calm giving Liam all the time he needed to adjust before sliding another finger in to join the first. Zayn scissored his fingers to stretch Liam. He had a feeling that by “not good”, Liam meant it hurt. And that only meant that whoever hurt him, hadn’t taken the time to make sure he was ready.

By the time Zayn inserted a third finger, Liam’s hands were fisted in his hair, pulling their mouths together or pulling his head back so he could bite and suck at Zayn’s neck. Zayn searched skillfully until he found the spot inside Liam and they both almost came apart. He rubbed deftly along Liam’s prostate and smiled at the deep guttural moans coming from the man spread out on the bed before him.

“Zayn! Please…now…God…”

Zayn didn’t answer simply slid his fingers out of Liam. He reached for the box of condoms but Liam beat him to it. He tore the box open and pulled off one of the foil wrappers. Zayn watched as Liam unrolled the condom over his erection and then applied the lube generously.

They locked eyes for a moment before Zayn leaned him back, lined himself up and little by little sank all the way into Liam.  He held himself in check, watching Liam’s face for any sign of pain. When he opened his eyes all Zayn saw was wonder and unbridled delight.

“I didn’t know…” Liam whispered and brought his hands up and framed Zayn’s face. “I didn’t know it could be like this.”

Zayn felt his control snap and began giving Liam everything he had. The room filled with a symphony of sounds; moans, gasps, skin slapping and sliding together.

They were both muttering intangibles to the other. Lips clumsily meeting before latching onto any body part that could be tasted. Liam reached a hand between the two of them and matched the rhythm with his hand that Zayn was using to penetrate him.

It was carnal and lewd and everything Liam had ever wanted in his life.

 “You first Liam, I want to watch you come.”

It was like being given permission and Liam couldn’t have stopped himself if he’d wanted to. With a final groan he pulsed and sent streams of cum over his stomach and chest.

Zayn slowed his pace, enough to feel Liam clench around him each time his body shuddered and throbbed with his orgasm. He leaned forward and licked a stream of cum off Liam’s chest and brought their mouths together.

Zayn groaned and rocked their hips together before coming himself, his whole body vibrating with release.

He collapsed on Liam not caring that they were both sticky.

 

**

 

The sun shown bright through the curtains that Liam had never gotten around to closing last night. He turned his head and grinned. Zayn lay beside him, curled into him. One arm slung over his chest, their legs comfortably tangled together.

Liam couldn’t resist and brought his lips down to Zayn’s.

Zayn woke slowly and was usually not much of a morning person, but when there was a mouth wrapped around your cock there wasn’t anything to be upset about. “Liam, don’t stop.”

Liam stopped for just a moment. “Good morning. I’ve been at this for awhile, you sleep like the dead.”

Zayn chuckled. “I’m not sleeping anymore.”

“No you aren’t.” Liam continued to suck and lick along the contours of Zayn’s rock hard cock. “Roll over baby.”

It took Zayn a moment to remember, but when he did he couldn’t move fast enough. He barely settled in, with his face buried in a pillow before he felt Liam’s tongue slipping and sliding around his hole.

He arched his back, spread his legs and brought himself up on his knees enough for Liam to sneak a hand around him and stroke his erection.

Zayn couldn’t stop the noises coming from him and didn’t even try. Liam was destroying him and if this was how he was going to die, then he was going to die happy and satisfied.

Liam’s tongue was buried deep inside him, curling and licking along his core. He could feel every ministration Liam made. He knew his ass was an erogenous zone, but he’d never felt anything like this.

He about flew off the bed, when Liam add a finger to what his tongue was doing and scrapped along his prostrate. “Liam!! Liam!! Liam!!”

When Zayn began to chant his name, Liam was afraid he was going to come without being touched and that had never happened to him.

“I…please…Liam…” Zayn wasn’t making any sense and in the next instant Liam felt Zayn detonate. He continued to lick and suck and pierce Zayn’s core until he was whimpering. He pulled his hand away, kissed the inside of Zayn’s thighs and nudged him over.

Zayn tossed his leg over Liam, so he was kneeling between Zayn’s spread legs. “I want to watch you jerk off. I want you to come all over me babe.”

Liam smiled and brought his cum covered hand to himself and yanked himself to completion, watching Zayn watch him the whole time.

With his mind racing and his heart beating frantically he bowed over Zayn. “Do you believe you can fall in love with someone instantly?”

“I never did, but I do now.” Zayn reached for Liam and slanted their lips together. He knew without a doubt the life he always wanted was finally beginning and he couldn’t wait to see what their next adventure would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not new to fanfiction, I’ve written several stories for Will and Sonny from DOOL. However, over the last six months I have fallen in love with One Direction (as a 32 year old woman, my level of commitment has surprised even me – my husband is an angel and simply shakes his head at me when one of their songs come on my IPod or I spend hours (yes hours) watching ZIAM fan-vids on youtube, he even proof reads my smut to make sure I “get it right”. I love him dearly). When I first became a fan I didn’t realize there were any 1D “ships”, I simply saw them as a band whose music I enjoyed. Without any pushing or prodding from anyone, I became convinced that something deeper was happening between Zayn and Liam and from there it was…well…I was sunk haha. I found tumblr (I don’t have a tumblr, I simply enjoy visiting the blogs) and I’m now certain that Liam and Zayn are soul mates and are meant for each other. I hope you have enjoyed this story.


End file.
